1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of system security.
2. Background
Controlling access to systems is an important consideration. The control of access and system security is important in order to prevent theft and to maintain system integrity and accuracy. For example, in the retail environment, it is important to control access to a point of sale terminal. To prevent theft from such systems, it is important to implement measures to prevent access by outsiders. Additionally, it can be important to restrict and monitor access and use even among the various personnel in an organization.
Various approaches have been used to increase system security. Prior systems have employed keys, identification cards with magnetic strips, personal identification numbers and other solutions to restrict access and, in some cases, monitor certain activities.
Even with the benefit of existing systems, organizations still face threats to the security of their systems and high costs of implementing and maintaining the systems. Thus, there exists a need for improved systems and methods for system access control and security.